Scene 2.1: Molly's Sickness
[''8:23 PM] GM: Dan takes Sanna to, all things considered, one of the nicer houses in town. ''[''8:24 PM] Miri (Beta): miri will follow because why not ''[''8:25 PM] Cpl Andrew Astbury (Myrmidon): Andrew follows because the doc might not really be on the side of the humans. ''[''8:29 PM] GM: He takes you through the living room where 2 women and a teenage boy are sitting, obviously distraught over the situation, and into a side bedroom where a young girl, not more then 8 is laying on a bed with a woman, probably her mother holding her hand. There is a gleam of sweat on the girls brows and she is shifting around constantly as her eyes are squeezed tightly shut. ''[''8:30 PM] Miri (Beta): Miri will look at the women and the boy "are any of you ill as well?" ''[''8:31 PM] GM: The oldest of the women, probably a grandma raises her head "None of us are ill." ''[''8:34 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: /r d100 ''[''8:34 PM] BOTSidekick: @Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: d100 = (16) = 16 ''[''8:35 PM] Miri (Beta): Miri nods and keeps off to the side but will keep watch over Sanna ''[''8:36 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Sanna, speaking the right words to soothe the child and the others in the room, glides over to the girl and examines her, taking out appropriate instruments from her med kit ''[''8:37 PM] GM: Sanna's takes her temperature and finds the girl has a temp of 105 degrees, and is obviously delirious. ''[''8:40 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Without taking her eyes off of the sick girl, providing what immediate comfort she can, "Can one of you please go to my cyclone and retrieve my supplies? This girl needs medicine to reduce her fever." ''[''8:41 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Looking at the girl's family, "What is her name, please?" ''[''8:41 PM] GM: The mother quietly says, "It is Molly, my sweet little girl, please help her."(edited) ''[''8:41 PM] Miri (Beta): miri nods and will run out of the house to the medical cyclone ''[''8:44 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "Molly," She smiles. "I will do all that I can to help your daughter." ''[''8:44 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "Ma'am, if you please, tell me about Molly's illness: ''[''8:46 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "Let's get some cool water on a cloth for her Brow, please ''[''8:46 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "We need to get her temperature down" ''[''8:46 PM] GM: "She's always been such a healthy girl, so happy. Always playing, the type that would never sit down and was always outside playing until dark, or later if we didn't drag her in. But starting a few days ago, she has just kinda seemed to wilt. Getting listless, sleeping a lot, not eating well. She started throwing up last night. We can hardly keep fluids in her now." ''[''8:47 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Nodding, encouraging to continue ''[''8:48 PM] GM: Molly's mother doesn't move from where she is sitting holding her daughters hand. After a moment when no one else moves, Dan steps out of the room for a moment, "June bring us some towels and cool water." Within a moment the oldest woman brings these things in. ''[''8:49 PM] Miri (Beta): miri comes back nudging the door open with her foot and steps inside with the medical supplies and heads to the room setting them as gentle as she can next to the Dr ''[''8:52 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "Thanks, Miri," immediately rummaging to find what she's looking for and explaining how it works to reduce the fever. "Is it okay to administer this to Molly?" ''[''8:52 PM] GM: The mother nods, "Please." ''[''8:53 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "Is she experiencing any pain? Anything she may have eaten or drunk that was out of the ordinary?" Gives the meds ''[''8:54 PM] GM: Dan pipes up here, "She has eaten the same thing as the rest of us, she's never been picky." ''[''8:54 PM] Miri (Beta): Miri leans down closer Sanna "think its the flower of life?" she whispers ''[''8:55 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Arches an eyebrow, continues examination(edited) ''[''8:55 PM] Miri (Beta): "food contamination then?" ''[''8:56 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Pokes and prods gently in her abdomen, ignoring Miri for the moment ''[''9:08 PM] GM: @Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful as you look up for digging through your med kit, you spot a wreath of familiar looking flowers sitting on the girls dresser. ''[''9:13 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Seeing the flowers for the 1st time in the room, "Wait. Where did she get those?" ''[''9:14 PM] Miri (Beta): miri will look up and see the flowers frowning ''[''9:14 PM] GM: "She's been playing just on the edge of town where we have a field of those, she loves them so much. We have so few flowers here." her mother comments. ''[''9:15 PM] Miri (Beta): Miri looks at the mother "can you take me to the field when we are finished here." ''[''9:18 PM] GM: Dan speaks up, "I am useless here, and she is obviously in good hands, I can take you." ''[''9:19 PM] Miri (Beta): miri nods her head and gets up "lead the way good sir." ''[''9:21 PM] GM: Dan walks out of the house, not even looking to see if you are following. please return to #in-game ''[''9:23 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: /r d100 ''[''9:23 PM] BOTSidekick: @Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: d100 = (30) = 30 ''[''9:25 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Pathology check ''[''9:28 PM] GM: @Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful you think that the Flower of life spores have likely gotten into her bloodstream, you don't have any medicine to counteract this as it was not something you were expecting to run across, especially not for a combat team. A couple of options you can think of that could help would be either Dialysis, or several blood transfusions to thin out the toxins. ''[''9:39 PM] Cpl Andrew Astbury (Myrmidon): /r 1d100 ''[''9:39 PM] BOTSidekick: @Cpl Andrew Astbury (Myrmidon): 1d100 = (70) = 70 ''[''9:40 PM] Cpl Andrew Astbury (Myrmidon): Failed that ''[''9:40 PM] GM: fine ''[''9:42 PM] Cpl Andrew Astbury (Myrmidon): doctor, should we get those alien flowers out of the room, would that help? ''[''9:49 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "Yes, please!" ''[''9:49 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "Use gloves and your mask" ''[''9:51 PM] Cpl Andrew Astbury (Myrmidon): I still have my armor on, but no helmet. Looking at the mom I gesture to the wreath of flowers and say, "I'll take these outside, OK?" ''[''9:52 PM] GM: "Of course." ''[''9:55 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Sanna rummages again, placing various supplies ready to use. Sanitizing her hands again ''[''9:56 PM] Cpl Andrew Astbury (Myrmidon): I take them out side, I am not too worried about the flowers affecting me. I'll throw them in a trash pile and get back inside to keep an eye on the doc. ''[''9:59 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Inside, Sanna is explaining the next plan to help little Molly... ''[''10:04 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: It involves IV fluids, O2, and a unit of blood. Of course, we'll need to test who can be a blood donor also, before that. "Let's get started!" ''[''10:07 PM] GM: The mother asks, "how do we tests peoples blood?" ''[''10:10 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "I have a kit that does that," She gently tests Molly's with a little finger stick, then her own. "See? Then this tells me what is a match." ''[''10:12 PM] GM: percentile so I can figure out Molly's blood type ''[''10:12 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: /r d100 ''[''10:12 PM] BOTSidekick: @Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: d100 = (3) = 3 ''[''10:13 PM] GM: The machine takes a moment to process and then displays O+ on the screen. ''[''10:14 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "Now we see who has the right match." She holds her hand out to the mother to check hers next. ''[''10:14 PM] GM: /r 1d100 ''[''10:14 PM] BOTSidekick: @GM: 1d100 = (13) = 13 ''[''10:14 PM] GM: The mothers comes up as O+ as well ''[''10:17 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "Great! You are a match. Let me ask you a few questions..." ''[''10:21 PM] GM: "I will answer any question I can." ''[''10:23 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Standard questions to find out whether she can give blood... ''[''10:24 PM] GM: nothing that would disqualify her ''[''10:37 PM] GM: You hear sounds of explosions outside ''[''10:38 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: Ok, set up to transfer blood. Collect from the mother, check Molly, begin transfusion and monitor closely ''[''10:39 PM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: "I'm not going to leave Molly." ''[''10:41 PM] GM: Ok, I will tell you if anything happens that would disrupt it, as you know it takes a good 15 minutes to collect a unit of blood. December 13, 2016 ''[''1:05 AM] GM: After a minute or so of battle, things quiet down. ''[''1:05 AM] GM: Roll another medical check. ''[''1:06 AM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: /r d100 ''[''1:06 AM] BOTSidekick: @Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: d100 = (83) = 83 ''[''1:07 AM] GM: You manage to blow a vein on of her arms, thats gonna leave a good bruise, but with a second attempt on the other arm you are able to draw the unit of blood. ''[''1:07 AM] GM: One more roll for the infusion. ''[''1:07 AM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: /r d100 ''[''1:07 AM] BOTSidekick: @Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: d100 = (35) = 35 ''[''1:08 AM] GM: You sucessfully give the transfusion as well as a sedative and finally Molly is able to sleep, only time will tell from here. ''[''1:08 AM] Dr Sanna (VR-041M)- Wertful: ''Gets it going and applies a little something for the bruised area to feel better, with an apology